


【泉扉】全心感觸  Senses come to life

by bookeatertalk



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.現代ＡＵ背景，內容有露骨的性描寫</p>
<p>2.作者本人為堅定不移的互攻派，攻受問題不過是換個體位，兩個大男人相處沒有誰強誰弱問題。</p>
<p>3.背景設定不交代不解釋，就是個為了啃肉而生的肉文</p>
<p>4.請稱呼他為泉奈小天使半夜不想睡覺要討抱抱，以及就是想看扉間巨巨無條件想寵泉奈的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	【泉扉】全心感觸  Senses come to life

泉奈賴在床上翻著雜誌，有一頁沒一頁地看著，內容卻一行也沒有讀進去。

  
照理說，周日的晚上應該要早點睡了，隔天還得早起上班。但他不太想睡，的確是睏了，腦袋也被睡意薰得迷迷糊糊，可他就是不想，捨不得閉上眼睛。本來想看點雜誌分分心，就不會總想著身體有多疲倦，卻只有反效果，那些印在光滑紙張上的細小方塊字看久了，就像催眠的漩渦似地，將他扯進困頓與呵欠裡。

  
啊，好無聊啊。泉奈揉揉眼睛，好不容易揉開了上下打架的眼皮，把雜誌往床頭櫃上一丟，泉奈攬著被子在床上滾了一圈。

  
「累了的話就早點睡。」泉奈捲被子的動作讓坐在床的另一邊、筆記型電腦架在大腿上專注工作的扉間說了這一句。

  
叮嚀的聲音又沉又淺，說話時也沒往泉奈看去，他看著筆電螢幕，手指在鍵盤上速度飛快打著教案。

  
「不想睡。」泉奈乾脆翻身過來，躺在枕頭上盯著扉間，他們挨得很近，但沒近到碰在一起的程度，泉奈把手臂枕在頭下把自己墊高一些，好能看向扉間的臉。

  
房間裡只開著兩盞床頭燈，一盞在泉奈身後，一盞打在扉間側臉上，黃色光芒有些柔軟，不過液晶螢幕偏白的光線仍勾劃著那張臉龐本就銳利的線條。泉奈打量著現在掛在扉間臉上那副黑色細框的散光眼鏡，它把那雙眼睛和漂亮的眼角線條都擋在鏡片後了。

  
真想把眼鏡摘下來吶⋯⋯有些慢吞吞地邊想，視線邊往下移，泉奈瞥見那兩條從短褲下伸出來，搭在深藍色靠枕上的長腿，交疊曲起成舒適的姿勢，大片白皙皮肉和腿上被電腦壓出的一小片紅痕讓他看得心有點癢。

  
手也有點癢。

  
泉奈是無庸置疑的行動派。不過在和千手扉間交手五年牽手三年學到的經驗法則作用下，泉奈卻沒動手。

  
他先動腳。

  
埋在薄被裡的腳悄悄伸過去，腳趾蹭到線條分明的踝骨上，輕輕地在那塊嫩薄的皮膚上繞著圈滑動。

被偷襲的腳抖了一下，泉奈壞心眼起，又故意去蹭他腳底板。那是扉間的弱點之一，泉奈清楚得很。

反擊來得很快。千手扉間在他尚未反應過來時便一下踩住泉奈作怪的那隻腳，還把另外一隻靠過來想解圍的困在自己足踝間。

泉奈動動腳趾，五隻腳趾在薄毯下撐出怪異的形狀，但搆不到目標的它們實在沒什麼威脅性。

「別鬧。」扉間叱責一句。聲音太輕，聽上去像耳語，也像對頑童漫不經心的隨口囑咐。  
而作亂的頑童則徹底地靠近過來，貼上扉間側身。剛才玩鬧時被蹭得稍微掀起的T恤下襬露出一小節腰腹，泉奈的手指悄悄搭上那裡裸露的皮膚，膝蓋也順便卡進扉間大腿間磨蹭。

「吶，扉間，來做吧？」泉奈低聲說。

不過今晚忙著工作的人絲毫不領情。「不要。」兩個字說得乾脆，一點誤解弦外之音的餘地都不給泉奈留。

雖然在意料之中，泉奈還是擺出一副深受打擊、失落噘嘴的表情抗議。「唉～～為什麼吶？」

「我在寫教案。」扉間沒上當，他目不斜視地對著電腦，確保宇智波泉奈的那張臉不會進入他視線邊角一公釐。

「大學才剛開始放暑假而已不是嗎？哪有那麼急？」泉奈說著就想伸手去搶他電腦，卻被扉間一把拍開。

「別玩，去睡覺。」扉間說，聽聲音已經開始嘆息。

「不想睡，想做愛。」泉奈鬧起脾氣，鼓著臉頰嘟起嘴，氣鼓鼓的模樣，聲音卻委屈得不行。

扉間的理智告訴他別看，可同居三年訓練出的生物反應總是比大腦要快上一步。

一對上泉奈那雙小兔子似的眼睛，和鼓著頰看起來就像軟綿綿小倉鼠的臉，就算知道那雙眼裡的可憐兮兮和臉上的控訴全是裝出來的，扉間當遍全系無敵手的鐵石心腸還是撐不住地動搖了一秒。

要是這樣就敗下陣來，千手扉間就不是千手扉間了。

硬撐著憋出一句「我沒心情」，對方聲音中咬牙切齒的意味讓聽在耳裡明白在心的泉奈偷笑。

「所以，有心情的話就會想做嘍？」說著，泉奈從躺著的姿勢爬起來，一屁股坐到扉間墊著軟墊的小腿上，沉黑的眼睛閃閃發亮著就像看到心愛玩具就在面前的孩童，讓扉間抿著的唇線也不由得柔軟了些許。

算了，今天大概不太可能完成預定的工作進度。千手扉間教授非常實際地意識到這件事，也非常乾脆地接受了結論。可接受是一回事，妥協又是事關尊嚴的另一回事了。

再次阻止泉奈伸出魔爪試圖把橫在兩人間的電腦丟開，扉間仍然沒有抬頭看他，低垂下的視線卻也似乎並未落在電腦螢幕上。

「不妨礙我工作的話，隨你。」 輕描淡寫地，扉間拋出這一句狀似挑戰的言語。

盯著將臉和表情藏在冷淡和電腦後的人，泉奈眯起了眼。

真會說吶，明明也在期待著⋯⋯

怎麼可能看漏扉間任何一個小動作呢？八年的磕磕絆絆糾糾纏纏，泉奈對曾經的死對頭、如今的同居情人哪怕眨下眼這樣細微的肢體語言都不會放過。

不過⋯⋯既然有這樣的興致，那玩玩也無妨。

托此之福，方才還纏在身上的睏意已經全部消散了呢。泉奈愉快地想道。

「真大方啊，扉間。」泉奈彎下腰，在面前微曲起的膝蓋上落下親吻，邊抬頭往上看。這個角度被電腦擋住，讓他看不見對方的臉，泉奈覺得有點可惜。但轉念一想，這表示扉間也一樣不是嗎？

點子在心裡成型，泉奈乾脆地挪了位置，從扉間腿上下來，改在床側趴下，把上半身橫在扉間腿上。

扉間毫無反應任他動作，手指依然敲著鍵盤，敲擊聲連一瞬停頓都無。好像他腿上並沒有躺著自己的同居情人，正試圖挑起他的反應。

泉奈也不急，畢竟說好了慢慢玩嘛。

他枕上扉間的小腿，給自己找了個舒適的姿勢，伸過一隻手在大片裸露的大腿肌膚上遊走，只用指尖輕柔來回，漫不經心的撫觸要比直接了當的愛撫更加讓人心癢，更別說泉奈有自信找出所有這雙腿的主人自己都不知道的敏感地帶。

一點一點的酥麻感從腿部攀爬直上，著實令人分心。扉間沒注意到自己已經微張嘴，試圖吸進更多新鮮空氣，他的注意力難以集中，手上打字的速度雖不曾減慢，錯誤率卻提升了，手指按在刪除鍵上的時間長得令精確主義者的扉間莫名煩躁。

感覺到一根手指從下面溜進他短褲裡，在臀側那片皮膚上刮了一下，扉間不得不蹙眉刪掉一整行意味不明的輸入，接著深喘口氣。

他知道自己的反應全落在泉奈眼裡，而罪魁禍首還狀似無辜地控訴，「你不專心唷，千手教授。」

不管什麼時侯，泉奈喊他教授，總是能讓扉間的呼吸亂上一拍。

泉奈本人當然也很清楚。他輕輕笑著，嘴唇湊上前親了親頰邊那片薄薄的肌膚，用鼻尖去描摹膝骨的形狀。

他伸出舌頭又舔又吮，故意親出嘖嘖聲。扉間看不到他的動作，只知道那人在他膝蓋上恣意輕薄著，皮膚的感觸和聽覺似乎都在被剝奪視覺之後被放大許多。在此之前，扉間從不覺得自己的膝蓋有多敏感，但現在他只覺得膝間發痠打顫，泉奈唇舌接觸到的那個部位燙得他想躲避。

在他膝頭作怪的那張嘴現在已經移到了稍上面一點的位置，就在膝骨側上方一塊柔軟的凹處。

泉奈用嘴唇摩挲著，那片乾爽的皮膚上還有男人清冽的體味，和扉間慣用的肥皂香味。

明明是這麼冷淡的味道，在這種時候偏偏存在感特別強烈⋯⋯泉奈著迷地把鼻子埋進那片肌膚上，深深吸氣。

他的手指再次移向短褲下緣，拇指按著那處肌肉打轉。扉間一直有晨間慢跑的習慣，大腿強健有力，沿著肌肉的弧度按摩著，泉奈滿意地感覺指下肌理順著他的動作舒展開，他又湊上去親吻，鼻尖頂開短褲布料，張嘴含起一小塊皮肉磨牙。

「以前好像從沒在這裡留過吻痕？」泉奈邊舔邊問，故意用牙齒輕輕咬著。「給你留一個好不好？這種你去慢跑的時候可能被人看到的地方⋯⋯你覺得其他也去慢跑的人會猜得到嗎？他們跑在你身後的時候也許會看到，也許會猜到你晚上都和誰幹了些什麼？」  
扉間沒有回答。泉奈也不需要他回答，他唇下顫抖興奮的大腿肌肉已經給了他想要的答覆了。

他發了狠地吮咬那塊含在嘴裡的肉，直到它充血泛紅，在原本蒼白的皮膚上多了一塊鮮梅似的顏色，才心滿意足地轉移陣地，繼續在那雙長腿上探索。

扉間的注意力已經全在腿上，隨著泉奈那些親親舔舔的動作起舞。他已經搞不清是他從不知道自己腿上有這麼多敏感帶，還是說，他的敏感帶就是宇智波泉奈？

當泉奈往下吻到足弓，並將他的兩根腳趾含入口中時，扉間終於再也掩飾不住，從喉中發出驚喘，小腿在泉奈掌下繃緊。泉奈背對著他，看不見扉間現在的表情，但他可以在腦中栩栩如生地勾畫那副景象。

扉間有感覺了。從後方伸來的手覆上泉奈後腰，五指收緊，與其說握不如說掐。

泉奈為自己的成就得意地輕笑，在嘴裡還含著扉間腳趾的時候聽起來像柔軟的呻吟。他轉動舌頭，溫柔地照顧趾縫間敏感細緻的部分，用指甲在足側輕輕來回刮動，用上扉間最喜歡的手法，很快就收效甚巨。

那隻腳劇烈展開反抗，泉奈緊緊攥住，讓扉間無法掙脫，於是另一隻腳踏上他的肩膀推拒。泉奈放開這隻被照顧得舒坦的腳，舔舔嘴唇抓住另外一隻。他換了個位置，偷空瞥了那人一眼——

男人咬著唇，像在隱藏呻吟，半瞇起的眼裡含著不容忽視的情慾，正熱切地盯著泉奈的動作，或者說──他的嘴唇，現在抵著扉間自己的腳趾。

一開始礙事的電腦已被闔上，扉間一隻手扣著它，有些不必要的用力，像抓著屈服前最後的防線般緊抓著它。

泉奈變本加厲地想逼瘋這個人。他直起上半身，這動作逼得扉間得把膝蓋曲向胸前，手從腿肚一路蜿蜒著移進膝彎處，來回輕撫挑逗，舌頭在腳趾間的小小凹處舔弄，果不其然聽見扉間狠狠喘氣，終於他粗魯地把電腦丟開。

少了那鐵塊的遮掩，泉奈看見他胯間鼓脹半挺的弧度。

扉間正把手往褲子裡伸，就被泉奈握住。他抓著那隻手吻了吻，泉奈代替扉間自己的手，撩開他穿來當睡衣的T恤，整個手掌貼著男人的腹部往下，推開褲頭，最後停在下腹，只差那麼幾寸就要碰到充血興奮的下體。

「這不是給我的獎勵嗎，千手教授？自己不能隨便碰唷。」

扉間和他僵持不到三秒就放棄了。男人整個身子往後倒，埋進枕頭和靠墊裡，全然放鬆。泉奈愉快地在他頰邊親了一口。

趁泉奈伸手去床頭櫃裡拿潤滑劑和保險套時，扉間把墊在腳下的靠枕也拿上來，給自己挪了個舒服的位置。等泉奈坐回他腿間，扉間已經脫掉那件舊大學網球校隊的T恤和運動短褲，一絲不掛地躺好，卻沒拿掉眼鏡。

泉奈用眼神詢問，扉間只說：「等一下你按著我讓我吸的時候，你會喜歡我還戴著的。」

被他所描繪的景象刺激到了，泉奈撲上去在扉間嘴唇上留了一個伴隨狠狠親吻的齒痕，才往下移到扉間曲起的腿間，張開的大腿輕環著他的肩。，而泉奈的禮物，那根漂亮的、正半勃的陰莖就在那裡等著他。

泉奈溫柔地握住它，親吻頂端，用舌頭環著它舔得夠濕，才將半根莖身連著龜頭都納入口中。他一手按在扉間下腹邊，一隻手扶著根部，用掌根劃著圈揉弄陰囊。

扉間發出舒服的喟嘆，原本擱在身側的手放到了泉奈後腦上，像愛撫似地探進他髮間。

泉奈很清楚扉間喜歡的口交方式，比起直接了當的深喉，扉間對細膩的照顧更有感覺，溫柔地舔過冠狀溝、嘴唇包裹柱體上下緩慢滑動、偶爾在頂端的推擠，伴隨手指的摩擦挑逗，還有在陰囊下方的推擠按壓。泉奈放緩著呼吸，仔細地做著這一切，而扉間放在他頭髮裡的手驟然收緊，還有他放鬆了的、不顧羞恥地喘息呻吟，以及環著他開始磨蹭的大腿都是對泉奈賣力的鼓勵。

同樣的，也使他渾身燥熱、情慾勃發。

他們從互相看不順眼、打打鬧鬧的學生時期到好不容易牽著對方的手一起生活，到現在已經八年多了，對彼此的身體熟悉得不能再熟，曾經擔心過的厭倦，或變成例行公事的性愛卻從未發生過。每一次在這副身體上尋求滿足與慰藉，或是激烈得像打架一樣的情事，都讓泉奈無比眷戀。如今他已經很難想像要是躺在床上，懷裡擁抱著的不是千手扉間結實修長的身體會是什麼樣子了。

感覺嘴裡的東西脹大到熟悉的硬度，拇指在會陰和陰囊輪流揉捏一陣，很快就有前液溢出，打濕了泉奈的嘴唇，他張嘴退開一點，抬頭看一眼，那男人靠著枕頭閉著眼，雙頰泛紅，咬著嘴唇哼哼，一副享受的模樣。

應該是時候了。

泉奈空出一隻手旋開潤滑劑的軟管，擠出一點在手上，用指尖摩挲著弄熱了，才伸下去，將潤滑的液體抹在入口的皺褶上，然後推進一根手指。

扉間按在他腦後的手指收緊又放鬆，然後轉握著泉奈的肩膀，方才還軟綿的呻吟也收住了，腹部習慣性地緊繃。

泉奈更專心在口舌動作上，用對陰莖的吸吮分散扉間對異物入侵的注意力。沒多久，因情熱而鬆動的甬道就可以容納下兩根手指，扉間僵硬的肚子也開始放鬆。泉奈將嘴裡的東西吸得嘖嘖有聲，手指在甬道深處翻攪、撐開按壓，直到入口開始軟化、顫抖綻放，輕鬆就能吃進三根手指。

扉間的手指從肩膀溜到泉奈後頸，暗示性地按了按。泉奈會意，在扉間的東西上戀戀不捨地吻了一下，接著起身踢掉褲子，睡衣還穿在身上，但他沒心思去脫了。他騎到扉間胸前，男人已經挪好位置躺下，頸後墊著個枕頭提供支撐。

他抓過泉奈的屁股把他往前拉，臉湊過去，舔舔已經挺立半硬的頭部。

在他含進去之前，泉奈拍拍扉間的臉頰說：「別太賣力，我不想太快射。」

扉間朝他挑眉，那張臉就挨在他陰莖旁，卻仍然眉目冷淡的樣子讓泉奈下腹那把火燒得更旺，忍不住用頂端去頂那雙淡色又薄的嘴唇。

扉間哼了聲，張嘴整根含入。

正如泉奈掌握著他的弱處，扉間一樣知道該如何使泉奈瘋狂。

戴眼鏡口交就是其中之一。

在鏡片後的眼睛看起來較平常犀利，此刻含著淚水、眼角泛紅的情動模樣則增添了一抹豔色，更別說扉間喜歡在這麼做的時候盯著泉奈看，讓他看清他的每一分動搖、慾望，像挑釁又像坦誠，總是能勾得泉奈失控，恨不得用精液打濕那張臉，還有那副眼鏡。

扉間一次一次將泉奈深深含入，再慢慢退出來，同時用上舌頭纏繞。他含得又慢又優雅，讓泉奈能看清他的所有動作，那是令人驚艷的視覺享受，只有千手扉間能連口交這種動作都做得這麼從容自信。

因為泉奈的交待，扉間沒去碰更敏感的陰囊，他細心地照顧陰莖本身，每次退出時都在頂端吮吻一下，像扉間最喜歡在接吻結束時吸一下泉奈的唇那樣，挑逗著泉奈在高潮邊緣徘徊，卻又不把他推向頂點。

在泉奈開始不自主地挺動腰部時，扉間退了開，從泉奈手中拿過他一直握在手裡的保險套，撕開包裝咬在唇間，往泉奈已經完全挺起變硬的陰莖上套。套上頂部後，扉間張嘴含住，用嘴唇收緊將套子往下推。

到了深處，扉間放鬆喉嚨直含到底。泉奈倒吸口氣，伸手下去掐住根部，把射精感硬生生壓下去。

扉間退出時朝他瞥去一眼，神情裡的得意令泉奈一把將人拉過來，給那張變紅濕潤的嘴一個粗魯的吻，才把人推著趴好，試了試後穴的柔軟程度後，頂住入口，便直接全部推進去。

被闖入那瞬間扉間的腰就軟了，他「呃」了一聲，整個身體都要趴下去，又被泉奈給扯住腰往上拉，按著屁股開始強硬深長的頂弄。

堅硬的陰莖摩擦著腸道，每一次都蹭過深處的敏感點。泉奈動作不快也不激烈，卻又深又重地操得扉間腰間痠軟、壓抑不住喉嚨裡低啞的呻吟，一次又一次地把他往頂點推，逼著他顫抖喊叫。

深陷情慾的身體反應在這具平常總是冷清的肉體上誠實得不行，腸道裡溫暖濕潤的擠壓，熟練地纏上侵入的器官，面前展開的白皙背脊和迎合著扭動的腰臀都在折磨著泉奈的自制力。他伸出手去，把扉間背上細密滲出的汗珠抹開，手指一路往上撫，感覺指尖下的肌肉隨著自己的動作繃起又放鬆。

泉奈俯下身去，在扉間腰窩上又舔又咬，耳邊聽見扉間帶著鼻音的哼聲，驟然收緊的內壁夾得他差點要射。他邊趴在扉間背上喘氣，邊掐著底部放緩動作，直到射精的意思下去。

扉間回頭看他，那副眼鏡不知道什麼時候已經摘掉了。被操得失神的雙眼也花了一小會才在泉奈臉上找到焦距。

「不想射嗎？」他問。泉奈把額頭抵在他後腰上，搖頭時頭髮弄得扉間有點癢。

拍拍他的大腿，扉間往前挪了挪，讓泉奈的陰莖從體內退出去。

泉奈照他的意思退開，給扉間足夠的空間轉過身來，靠著床頭打開雙腿。泉奈看著他舔濕自己的手指，往後穴那裡摸過去。那裡已經被泉奈操開了，扉間輕鬆就伸進三根手指找到前列腺，自己揉了起來。

深紅色的眼睛瞇起，扉間邊操自己後面邊玩著前面，握著陰莖上下快速擼動，泉奈口乾舌燥地看著他用快速確實的動作對待自己，直到他低喘著射在自己肚子上。

泉奈上前吻他，把所有扉間因高潮而炙熱不穩的吐息全吞到自己嘴裡。親吻黏膩熱情，讓兩人靠在一起、貼著對方摩挲的手掌都有些不得章法。

扉間把泉奈推開一些，手伸下去撐開自己還軟得很，且因高潮而仍然溫熱的後穴對泉奈說： 「進來吧，裡面還軟著呢。」

泉奈盯著那處被手指翻出一些鮮紅來的肉穴入口，遲疑地也伸手過去按了按，那時他的大腦有好幾秒的空白，只能感覺到指下的潮濕溫暖。

扶著自己的東西擠進溫暖的甬道，完全沒入的時候他長嘆口氣，邊按揉著扉間輕顫不已的大腿，邊與他交換親吻。

「可以嗎？這樣子不是會很累？」接吻與喘息的間隙，泉奈低聲問，已全部埋入的下身遲遲沒有動作。

高潮後的身體敏感又柔軟，尚在不應期的情況會使這具肉體難以對刺激做出太多回應，正是適合被任意擺弄、好好享用的狀態，說到底，他們以前也這樣玩過，但事後的疲倦對於毫不間斷地承受的那一方來說太過劇烈，是以扉間之後就不再讓泉奈在他高潮之後還繼續操他太久，泉奈對此也一直都是尊重的。

扉間揉揉他的腦袋，把那頭本就容易炸毛亂翹的頭髮揉得更亂一些。「反正我放暑假，有的是時間陪你玩。」扉間在接吻的間隙說， 一句話說得斷斷續續。泉奈聽著話裡寵溺妥協的意味，被那聲音裡纏綿的鼻音弄得心裡軟得一塌糊塗，開心地就摟上去，在

扉間臉上親了好幾下。

扉間被他措不及防地撞了下，下體痠脹，低哼一聲。「嘶！你小心一點⋯⋯」

泉奈一點反省意思都沒有地開始不管不顧地挺動起來，嘴上雖然連聲道歉，聽起來可一點誠意也沒有，「對不起嘛，一下子太高興了⋯⋯果然我還是最喜歡你了。」

「是喜歡我的屁股吧。」扉間沒好氣地諷刺，卻還是配合著移動位置，腿環上泉奈的腰，讓他在自己裡面動得更順些，然侯閉上眼，專心享受在自己內壁深處溫柔磨蹭的熱量和那已經太過熟悉的飽脹感。

泉奈把額頭搭在扉間肩窩上，後頸有一雙手暖暖地來回揉捏著，溫柔地像是對待小動物的皮毛。泉奈舒服地嘆口氣。

他的手環著扉間的腰，扉間亦擁著他。他們在彼此懷裡，肌膚的每一處都能放開了感受彼此帶來的溫暖，所有感官裡全是對方，世界縮得不能再小，就在這方寸之地間，卻又無比的廣大，只要自己仍在對方臂彎中，自己也在對方懷抱裡。

泉奈覺得自己是被縱容的也是被愛著的，內心滿足得不行。

他們就這樣慢吞吞地磨蹭著，泉奈弄了半個多小時，期間扉間又忍不住高潮了一次，最後泉奈才心滿意足地釋放在愛人深處。

等他們又拖拖拉拉黏黏糊糊地清理完彼此、爬上床躺進棉被裡，泉奈把自己滾進扉間懷裡，舒服地找了個可以把自己的腿卡進扉間腿間，頭能挨在他肩上的姿勢。被他折騰了一整晚的扉間已經昏昏欲睡，但在聽見對方的問話時還是掀了掀眼皮。

「吶，早上可以再來一次嗎？」

在腰痠疲倦、無法安心舒服賴床與泉奈裝可愛的撒嬌眼神中天人交戰了好一會。扉間最後雙眼一閉，丟下輕飄飄一句話。

「你做早餐的話。」

泉奈笑得眉眼彎彎。

「一言為定唷。」

 

end.


End file.
